


Selfmade lies

by scarletise (blackpapillon)



Category: CNBLUE (Band), We Got Married RPF, 소녀시대 | Girl's Generation | SNSD, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Gestures
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpapillon/pseuds/scarletise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seohyun. Dan Yonghwa yang tertidur di bahunya. Oh, sampai kapan kau akan membuat kebohongan yang kau tahu tak akan mempan pada dirimu sendiri, Seohyun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfmade lies

Seohyun tak pernah menyukai laki-laki. Mereka berisik, ribut, dan yah, tidak manis. Lebih baik bersama sebuah ubi yang harum dan manis daripada anak-anak lelaki yang bau keringat dan gemar berteriak-teriak itu, bukan? Dan Seohyun selalu bangga menjadi satu-satunya di antara kakak-kakaknya di So Nyuh Shi Dae, satu-satunya gadis yang tak tertarik berteriak-teriak mengagumi Won Bin atau Jang Dong Gun atau bahkan para oppa TRAX saat mereka punya waktu luang untuk duduk bersama di depan televisi.

Baginya ubi adalah yang terbaik--um, berebut tempat dengan Keroro, sepertinya.

Tapi toh ia tak bisa menolak saat tubuh Yonghwa bersandar ke sisinya, kepalanya terkulai dan matanya terpejam, di sela waktu beberapa menit saat perjalanan mereka ke Kawagoe -- agak sedikit panik dan gadis itu melirik sekelilingnya, namun para kru terlalu sibuk membereskan peralatan sehingga tidak memperhatikan keadaan mereka.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh bergulat di kepala Seohyun; fakta-fakta mengenai anak lelaki yang berputar di sana sejak ia kecil dulu mendadak memiliki banyak penentang.

Tidak, dia tidak bau. Sebaliknya, aroma aftershave dan cologne berpadu serasi dengan udara di sekitar mereka, menciptakan aroma yang familiar sekaligus membuat Seohyun merasa nyaman.

Dan tidak, dia tidak berisik. Mungkin memang selama ini lelaki itu selalu lebih banyak bicara daripadanya, tapi Seohyun tidak pernah merasa terganggu karenanya.

Mengganggu? Tidak... sama sekali.... tidak...

Ia menggigit bibir.

Keroro dan Ubi berputar-putar di kepalanya mencoba menghipnotis diri sendiri--tapi Seohyun tahu ia (akan atau setidaknya sudah) gagal.

Seohyun menggelengkan kepalanya, pelan-pelan, memastikan agar Yonghwa tidak terbangun --

Ya. Aku hanya membantunya, bukan? Dia bilang dia capek karena jadwal kemarin, jadi tak apa aku biarkan dia sebentar lagi... iya, kan?

Dan hati kecilnya bertanya, sampai kapan ia akan memegang alasan itu?


End file.
